Amnesia
by electricblue1214
Summary: I wake up, not familiar with my surroundings. I don't remember what happened. "I see you're awake, Jay," the doctor says. "Who's Jay?" I ask dumbly. Then I realized I don't know where I am. Or who I am.
1. Losing My Memory is NOT Cool

Amnesia

**Jay's POV**

"Jay! Behind you!" a voice cried to me. I turn around to see Nya, her arms flailing and features filled with worry. What's going on?

I'm too stupid to turn around and see the flying giant piece of road hurling towards and hitting me fully on impact.

I slump to the ground, my body feeling weak and numb. I'm starting to feel unconscious; my vision tunneling in in me.

And then everything goes black.

-X-

_Beep...beep...beep_

I wake up, gasping and panting as if my life depended on it. I look around to check my surroundings, wondering what the heck happened to me, running a hand through my tousled hair. I'm in a hospital, an infirmary to be exact. There is a heart monitor right next to me, the numbers increasing and decreasing by the second.

What happened to me? Why am I here? What's going on?

"Ah, Mr. Walker, you're finally awake," an unfamiliar, professional voice says. I whip around to find the doctor standing before me. She's a middle-aged woman with old-fashioned looking spectacles hanging on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry, miss, but who is this Mr. Walker you're talking about?" I ask confusingly. I don't know her. Or where I am. Or who I am. She looks at me with pure pity, like something tragic happened. I look up at her again and ask a simple question. "Who am I?"

"Your name is Jay Walker," she replies, "son of Ed and Edna Walker, the owners of the junkyard near the city. That is not your only identity." I look at her confusingly. What does she mean by that?

"That means, Mr. Walker, that you are also known as something else," she continues. Whoops. I said that out loud. "You are also known as Jay, the ninja of lightning. You have helped in the defeating of the Great Devourer and in the defeatings of the Overlord. You are quite well-known across Ninjago, I may add. Everyone panicked when they saw you get hit. Your family was worried."

"My...family?" I ask curiously, "I got hit? By what?"

"There was another attack to the city; you and the others were trying to help out. Apparently, the young lady that brought you in here along with the other ninja claimed that you got hit by a giant piece of flying road thrown."

"How come I don't remember anything?" I ask.

She sighs, "You are suffering from a severe case of amnesia, causing you to forget everything and anything. You took quite a hit there. It caused your brain to become damaged in the area that involves memory, but you can still walk, talk, and function like a normal human being."

"Will I ever get my memory back?" I ask.

"The statistics and brain scan show that you _might_ be able to get your memory back. I'm guessing if your friends can jog your memory enough, you could get it back," she informs. I nod my head at her, gesturing I understand. She turns around and walks towards the door.

I peer behind the blinds of my hospital room, finding a bunch of people out the door waiting to see me. From the angle I can see from, I spot four other boys around the same age as me, five elderly people, three men and two women, some sort of humanoid robot, and...the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life.

She must be the girl that brought me in here.

I feel my cheeks heating up. Now I'm embarrassed. A girl brought _me _into the hospital; it should have been the other way around. But hey, girl power...right? I look away before I can start drooling. Man, she's beautiful.

Her long, black hair cascades down a bit past her chin, framing her face perfectly, her chocolate-brown eyes full of concern. She has a petite, curvaceous, figure with just the right amount muscle, making my eyes about to pop out of my head. A ruby-colored dress draped around her, almost down to the floor. And the most intriguing thing- her plump, red, kissable lips that I wanted to capture with my own. I really hope she's my girlfriend.

"...I wouldn't try to alert him in anyway," I hear the doctor murmur, "He's still quite in an emotional and unstable state."

A man and a woman rush in first, both wearing soiled jumpers with oil stains and safety goggles hanging from their necks. They both stare at me for a moment, whispering amongst themselves before the woman is the first to speak.

"Jay...Oh, my baby, you didn't deserve this at all. If there's anything you need, and I mean anything, come to Mom, alright?" she consoles, probably trying to comfort herself since she's hugging me and kissing my forehead. My mother. I have failed them as a son.

But still, I have this urge to tell her to get off me and yell 'Mom!'. I look to the man who is supposedly my father, sorrow in his eyes, and I pull him into the hug too.

We sit there, hugging each other and not saying a word, as if the silence was comfort for us enough. I sigh. Things were not supposed to turn out this way. I wish I could remember them, I really do...but I can't.

"Well, son, I guess we'll leave you to your friends now," my father says, tears welling in his eyes, "Come and visit us."

"I will," I mumble, my mother kissing my cheek before leaving. If only I knew where you lived. Where I lived in the past.

They walk towards the door, my mother bursting into tears after they exit. I look to the window again, seeing my father put his arm around her, leading her out of the hallway. I really hate this.

-X-

"You may go in now," the doctor says to the four guys. The red one with brown, spiky hair rushes in first, pushing his way through the others, running into my room.

"Oh my gosh, Jay, buddy, are you alright?" he asks, his words rushed.

"I think I'm fine-" I start before the others chime in as well. This is really odd.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Do you need anything? "

"Is there anything else wrong with you?"

"Lloyd!" the red one exclaims loudly, "Don't say that!" I look to the blonde one in green. So he's Lloyd. Alright, I'll remember that.

"It's not my fault I care, Kai!" he shoots back, making the one known as 'Kai' glare at him intensely, making me nervous. They continue to bicker as I start to get less interested by the second.

I look to the one in black with the matching hair. He looks at me with great sorrow and concern. What's wrong? What happened? He looks as if he's done something terrible to me and I have not forgiven him, or he just takes great pity on me, which I hate, or both. His emerald eyes seem to almost bare into my soul.

Okay, so Lloyd, Kai...uh...

"I'm sorry, but could you please introduce yourselves. I'm kind of lost right now," I say curiously. The red one clears his throat before speaking.

"Jay, I'm Kai, one of your best friends and teammates. The one in green is Lloyd, the green ninja who has the power of all four of us combined; the one in white is Zane, ninja of ice and a great cook, and the one in black is Cole, the ninja of earth," Kai informs. I raised a brow when he hesitated, as if he wanted to say something else about Cole. Did I like him? Or did I not?

Cole. He looked down at the floor at the mention of his name. What did he or I do?

"Cole?" I call, his head snaps back up.

"Yes, Jay?" he asks.

"Are you alright?" I ask. He nods his head repeatedly before speaking.

"Yes, Jay, I'm fine. I wish the same for you," he replies, giving me a genuine smile. He doesn't seem bad at all.

"Your time is up," the doctor informs, peeking her head through the doorway.

"See you later, Jay," they say in unison.

If only I could remember.

**Author's Note: Sup! Yeah, so uh, I got the idea for this when my relatives came over for the fourth of July and everything. I remember my aunt just loves these kind of movies and everything, and I've watched a couple. **

**I plan for this to be a short story...or not, depending on how I feel. I mean, really, here I am, it's almost midnight for me, and I'm still typing away. Surprisingly, I finished this chapter pretty fast. I was planning to have Nya be the one with amnesia, but screw it! I've never done anything with Jay yet as the main character. I hoped I've portrayed him well enough. Plus, Nya's been getting kinda obnoxious lately. I mean, seriously? Who takes two boys on a date at the same time to a movie theater? Just choose Jay already! (Sorry, Cole x Nya fans)**

**So what? Did you like it? Hate it? I would appreciate it if you leave a review. Bye for now!**

**~electricblue1214**


	2. The Girl of My Dreams?

Chapter 2

**Wow! I didn't think this story would be that successful! Thank you to Sketchrex, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, awkwardkitty, jaya forever, BlueJaymetroblaze32, AwesomeAuthor13, Awesomesauce Samurai 15, NorthAmericanJaguar, NinjagoLover72, and Guest (Never had a review in Spanish before) for all of your lovely reviews. Really made my day!**

**Here's chapter 2! I hope this doesn't go downhill. **

The three elderly people walk in next, their faces filled with concern and worry. I feel guilty, seeming that I was the cause of their concern.

"I'm glad you're alright, Jay," the old man with a long, white beard and straw hat says walking towards me. His face splits into a genuine smile, making me feel a bit better.

"So am I," the lady with them adds, "You took quite a hit there."

"W-what h-happened to m-me?" I stutter wildly, reminding myself to work on my speech later. Even if I don't remember, it doesn't seem like I was the kind to stutter or be quiet. I just have this...this feeling in my gut, saying that this isn't me at all.

"I think it's best we not tell at this point. You are quite unstable," the other man inquiries, "Maybe some other time." I can't accept that answer. Even if I'm this vulnerable and stupid at this point, I want to know.

"Can you please tell me?" I plead.

"I'm sorry, Jay," the lady replies, "but we cannot."

"Why not?" I ask. You know the term 'there is no such thing as a stupid question'? Well, there's one right off the bat. Bingo!

"We don't want to give you any more brain damage right now. If you get too emotional, it will only worsen your condition," the lady finishes.

"Will I _ever _get my memory back?" I groan impatiently. I just want to get this over with so badly.

"I'm sure you will, Jay," they reassure. Even with all these people with me, I doubt that will happen. They exit my hospital room, leaving me to my own thoughts. Who was I? Or better, who am I? Who's this Jay they are talking about? Was I important? Annoying? Patient? Did I fail everyone that I know? Was I the weak link of the group? Leave it to me to be the one to lose his memory.

My thoughts ponder to the rest of the guys. Kai was so passionate, caring, standing up for his beliefs; Zane seemed so intelligent, so level-headed; Lloyd was so carefree, optimistic, living life to the fullest and then there was Cole. Cole. I admired him, even if I didn't exactly know him. He seemed like the strong type, the type of person who was compassionate, caring, and down-to-earth. But that downcast look on his face seemed to tell his emotions, probably nothing like the person he is.

He felt guilty, depressed almost, like there was something else to what happened to me. I wonder what happened; that's what I've been wondering since I have woken up.

I don't remember my past, my story, or anything. Yet, I can still move and talk like a normal human being. I want answers, even if that means I must get them the hard way; I don't care if I end up back here again.

-X-

"You may go in now, miss," the doctor informs the visitor I've been longing to see the most.

She bolts into the room, not even shutting the door behind her, as if she's in a rush, and flings her arms around me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. Room...getting...darker. She lets go of me moments later, tears brimming her chocolate eyes filled with sadness and regret. I really want to kiss her, almost as if I'm complaining. Well, maybe I am.

"Jay!" she cries, sobbing into my shoulders, my garb wet with salty tears.

"What's your name?" I ask curiously. Of course that's the first interrogative I ask. I have to know her name.

"Nya," she mumbles softly into my shoulder before looking up, "And you're Jay. You're actually alright. I would never forgive myself if I just watched you die." She breaks into tears again, hugging me, that emotion of longing lingering inside her. I embrace her with the remainder of my strength.

This is too much for me; this is all too much for me. I've hurt too many people who were/are close to me mentally and emotionally. I feel as if I'm a burden to everyone I know. From the looks of my parents, my friends, and this girl, Nya, I saw one thing in common with all of them. They were all hurt, devastated, or they felt guilty.

Nya. I'm never going to forget her; I can't. I look down at her, her head still down with grief. She can't even look me in the eye without crying. This is all my fault. I decide to ask another question, a stupid one just to see her smile.

"What's your favorite color?" I inquire.

And that broke her into a smile. Not a fake, not just a genuine, a real, big grin. She starts to giggle, and that breaks out into a fit of laughter. Well, that did the trick. But why?

"What's so funny?" I ask, mixed feelings inside of me now. I don't know if this is a memory, an inside joke, a method to stop crying, or the girl of my dreams has just gone mentally insane. Oh no. Not the last choice, not the last choice!

Her laughter dies down after a while. I'm starting to get nervous. She's starting to scare me.

"Don't tell me your mental," I blurt. Jay! You weren't supposed to say that! Me and my big mouth.

"No, silly," she reassures, my sweat dropping, "It's just that...that's what you asked me when we first met. Well, Zane asked for you because you lost your voice. It's blue by the way. Blue like the color of your eyes. After that, you were cheering like a child."

"Why did I lose my voice?" I ask.

"Cole kicked you in the throat. He didn't mean to though," she replies, amused by her own words.

"Hey, Nya?"

"Yes, Jay?"

"Can you tell me about Cole?" I plead.

"Cole? Well, um, Cole is the leader of your team. He's the ninja of Earth, and he's a _terrible, _terrible cook. You guys are basically best friends," she replies. But she's lying. I can see it in her eyes. She pains to say something, but it will probably affect me too much.

"Nya, I know something happened. Please don't lie to me," I inquire.

"I'm not lying to you, Jay," she murmurs, "I just...can't tell the whole truth. I can't afford to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"Is Cole your boyfriend?" I snap suspiciously.

"No! Why would you think that?" she protests.

"You won't tell me everything," I state, "You're afraid, afraid I can't handle the truth. Something bad must have happened then. What? Did he hurt me? Did _you _hurt me? You're protecting him; you're being defensive. Tell me, Nya! I'm not a child!" I know she's not going to tell me.

"Jay, I-I can't," she stutters uncontrollably. I look away from her; I can't bear to see this. She's going to cry again. I don't want her to cry. I hurt her. I don't blame her though.

"You know, taking that hit made you a lot smarter, huh?" she mutters softly "That's the bravest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"I saved you?"

"You did."

"Miss, I'm afraid you have to leave now," the doctor informs. Nya rises, walking up to the door, and shutting it behind her.

I saved her. When did that happen? The doctor turns to me once more, saying the words that give me a one way ticket out of here.

"You are free to go, Mr. Walker. Call us if you have any trouble. I plan to see you next week to check up on your condition," she says.

"Thank you, ma'am," I reply. I turn to exit, but she says one more thing.

"Oh, and Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with that girl of yours. She's a keeper."

I've never turned a brighter shade of red in my life.

**Note: I'd like to say thank you to all of you. I took a chance with this story, and it's more popular than I thought! Anyways, I'm being and idiot right now. I need help! I don't know how to end the story! Should I do the cliché ending if Nya kisses him and his memory returns? Or he gets hit by a piece of road again? I need help! **

**Please a leave a review; I would really appreciate it. And if you have any suggestions on how this should end, please put that into the review. Thanks!**

**~electricblue1214**


	3. Drama, Depression, and Falling

Chapter 3

**And again...thank you for the lovely reviews, guys! I seriously appreciate it.**

**Sorry for the really late update. School started for me and I had my other stories to work on. I'm thinking this story will be less than 10 chapters but more than 5. I guess it depends how I feel.**

**Anyways, enjoy the short yet long overdue chapter! **

I change into a spare change of clothes that was brought for me, slipping out of the room quietly as I make my way down the hall; my tattered garb in shreds as I stuff it into the duffle bag. Passing by the nurses and doctors, I head for the waiting room where my comrades patiently wait.

"Jay!"Nya cries, flinging her arms around me almost immediately when I'm in their line of sight. I don't hug her back; I won't. At least not yet. Right now, she is a stranger to me.

"Hi," I greet, slowly prying her arms off me, much to her dismay. She gives me a pained look before slowly taking a few steps away from me. "Thank you."

"Hey! Don't be so rude to her!" Cole cries, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Well, excuse me for losing my memory," I retort, "I don't know who she really is. If anything, she might just be faking to try to use me. How am I supposed to know who I can trust?" That shuts him up. Great, five minutes and I'm already in an argument.

One of the older men, the one with the long beard to be precise, escorts me to a large, unusual looking car.

"It's too bad you can't drive," Kai says after the other four boys get in, "You were always the one to drive."

"Who says I can't? I can still function like a human being," I mention, smirking at him.

"I can see losing your memory still hasn't changed you one bit," he teases, pushing me to the driver's seat, the same smirk on his face.

Putting the key into the ignition, I stomp on the gas pedal, the huge car taking off into the streets. I love the feel of driving; it helps me get away from my issues. But there's just one problem. I don't know where I'm going.

"Kai! Which way!" I cry, freaking out, seeing that this was a bad idea to let me drive. Why am I so reckless?

_"Earth!" a voice shouted, spinning into a tornado the color of dirt, pieces of rocks surrounding it. Cole._

_"Fire!" the next one screams, fire surrounding his tornado. The aggressiveness of that voice signals that it must be Kai._

_"Ice!" a calmer voice yells. Zane._

_I open my eyes and yell, "Lightning!", my body engulfed in a small tornado, then merging together with the others to create a massive one. No one can see anything through the mass of the four elements, and when we come out the huge car, the Ultra Sonic Raider, is built as we take off towards the city._

-X-

I wake up, my head pounding and vision blurred. What happened? Was that-? Was that a memory? Did that actually happen?

I realize I'm in a room, the scenery unfamiliar to me, but it feels like home. They're staring at me; they're all staring at me. And it's creeping me out.

"What happened?" I ask, my aching head taking it's toll.

"You passed out while you were driving," Cole explains, breaking his eye contact with me, "It's a good thing we didn't crash."

"Are you alright, Jay?" Zane asks me curiously, his voice monotone. What is it with him? He sounds like some sort of programmed robot-

_"Zane! Are you alright?" Kai asks; the white ninja had been there for a while. I look to my brother, a horrified look on his face._

_"T-this c-can't be," he stutters wildly, looking from the blueprints in his hand to his body repeatedly. _

_"What can't be?" Cole asks, a curious look on his face. Zane takes part of his garb and yanks it, making us look away in disgust. When we turn back, a panel lies in the center of his chest. _

_"You're a robot!?"_

"Zane's a robot!" I gasp, waking up once again to confused faces. "What?" Their expressions are making me worry.

"Yes, Jay, Zane is a robot," the older man with the beard says, "How did you know that?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly, deep in concentration, "It seems every time I faint, I have some sort of vision. The thing is though, they all seem real, like it's happened before. I had one earlier too about Ultra Sonic Raider."

"Intresting," Zane adds, "It seems that your memory is coming back by little pieces. I suggest we should try to relive the events to trigger your mind into remembering."

"Great!" I exclaim, hopping out of the bed, "Let's get started."

-X-

"What? Are you crazy?!" I wail, looking at the old man who introduced himself as Sensei Wu. He gives me a nod, gesturing to the sign a few buildings away.

"Why would you want me to jump off this building, with these wings," I continue, gesturing to fragile wings behind my back, "and crash into that sign!?"

"It's how we met," he answers, "and how you became a ninja." I exhale loudly; I really don't want to do this. Ugh.

I jump off the building, the wings supporting me like a parachute. Huh, this isn't so bad.

But something just has to go wrong.

I don't know how to land, so when I try, I crash into the humongous sign in front of me. Rubbing my head, I turn to find Sensei sitting there, drinking his tea in peace.

"How did you get there?" I question, giving him a look of confusion.

"The world works in many ways, Jay," he replies, adding more sugar cubes and sipping his tea, "Do you remember anything?"

"No, I don't," I say, scratching the back of my head, "I guess some things are harder to remember than others."

"Then we'll have to do it again," he declares, his face filled with delight.

"No!" I groan, burying my face in my hands.

-X-

I wash up for bed, running a hand through my hair as I look at myself in the mirror. I've had a long day. Sighing, I climb into my bed, nestling in my covers. I'm about to fall asleep before voices stop me. I let curiosity get the best of me, stalking down the hallway, finding the door luckily open. I peek into the room to see Cole and Nya in the room, their facial expressions angry, as if they were previously screaming at each other. Cole's not your boyfriend, huh? Yeah right, Nya.

"When are you going to tell him, Nya?" Cole asks angrily, throwing his hands in the air.

"I can't tell him! Cole, do you see the state Jay's in right now! If I tell him, it'll cause him even trauma than he already has right now! He's vulnerable!" she yells at him.

"That's the point! He doesn't know anything!" Cole screams, "This is just like when you chose between us! You didn't have the courage at all! You can't even tell him I'm your boyfriend!"

Nya goes silent, a look of guilt decorating her pretty features.

"Well did you?" he questions a bit more calmly, but it's clear anger is still there.

She lied to me. How could she have done that? I thought I could trust her, but apparently not anymore. And what does Cole mean by "choose between us"? Was I caught up in a love affair? If I was, as Cole says, she chose him over me. That's basically saying I don't mean much to her. Like she doesn't care. She didn't even tell me. Well, screw her.

"I didn't, Cole. I lied to him; I lied to him! I just couldn't stand seeing Jay the way he is now. The guilt just comes back every time I look into those blue eyes! They look so lost, so helpless. I just can't hurt him even more than I already have!" she cries, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sinks to the floor.

Cole does nothing. He doesn't forgive her, soothe her, kiss her, become merciful as I would've been. He just stands there stiffly, his arms crossed, a cold stare as he glares at her.

"You know what, Nya, I can't live like this anymore! You're being a coward; you don't seem to care about how I feel about this! You chose _me_, not Jay, but it doesn't feel like it! Do you know how hard it is everyday? I feel like you regretted choosing me over Jay, and it's obvious you still have romantic feelings for him," he rants, each sentence said louder than the next.

'What are you saying, Cole? I love you and you know that," Nya replies weakly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why don't you tell that to Jay then? That you love me," he retorts. Nya is silent afterwards, not saying a word. "I thought so. You're not over Jay. Tell me when you are, but for now, we're through, Nya." He storms out of the room, leaving a horrified and speechless Nya. She sobs once more, a look of depression now on her face.

"But Cole, we're supposed to be a perfect match!" she wails before he's out of earshot.

"Maybe we're not as compatible as a machine says we are," he yells from the hallway, walking past me but not noticing.

This is all my fault. Nya wouldn't be treated this way if it wasn't for me.

Now I have another reason to get my memory back. For her.

**Author's Note: Yay! Done! Let the drama begin! Don't worry, the next update won't be next month. I started school last week when I meant to update this, but I didn't have the time. Anyways, I'm back to updating on mostly weekends, not weekdays, but I made this an exception because I care **

**(-_-).**

**I also made a Jaya one-shot if anyone of you guys like that stuff. It's Nya in the hospital with a coma. (Yay! Another hospital story! I must really love those! (note the sarcasm)) **

**Also, I've decided if anyone can guess the ending (No hints. I'm already planning it.), they get a one-shot dedicated for them from me with any idea. I'll announce who wins the final chapter.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Again, if you liked it, hated it, loved it, please leave a lovely review! Can I get up to 25 reviews? **

**And thank you guest for the slowly getting back his memory idea. I was originally going to do that and I did (see chapter), but I just want a big, dramatic, possibly romantic ending. (I like to use the term go big or go home.)**

**~electricblue1214 (loooong author's note)**


	4. I Hate You, I Love You

Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning, turning as I fall out of bed and onto the cold wooden floor. I hate and love the top bunk at the same time.

The noise coming from downstairs is deafening, covering my ears as the sound of metal against metal. It becomes louder and louder by the second. I wonder what could be so disturbing at a time like this.

"Get up!" Sensei greets as a good morning. I can hear the other boys' whining and complaining, getting up and rubbing their heads.

"Sensei!" Kai groaned sleepily, "You promised not to do that anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Kai, but this is for Jay's own good," Sensei informs, banging the gong once again.

"What's for my own good?" I ask annoyingly, "My ears were about to go deaf!"

"Cole's cooking breakfast downstairs," he offers. I shake my head repeatedly. One week and I feel like I've known this people forever. Probably have, but how should I remember? "I'd rather go back to bed!"

"Uncle, you do know there's a clock?" Lloyd mumbles, his voice heavily coated with sleep. I turn to Zane, and once again he's slept through another attempt for Sensei to wake us up.

"Oh, I know that," he replies, "This is how the ninja used to wake up before we got a clock."

"Don't remind me," Kai complains, slapping a pillow to his head and burying his face in another.

"Who wants breakfast?" Cole asks, holding of a burnt monstrosity of what seems to look like a pancake. I gag in disgust; how is one side undercooked with batter while the other is burt black?

"No thanks," I reply, pushing the pancakes away from me.

"You sure?"

"YES!"

-X-

I sit awkwardly at the table, straight across from Nya and her so-called "boyfriend". They send glares at each other, and I swear they're making everyone uncomfortable.

"Uh, are you guys alright?" I ask, my head down as I can't look them in the eyes.

"Yeah, we're fine, Jay. WHY WOULDN'T WE BE!?" Cole shouts, his usually calm face full of rage.

"Hey! Don't you yell at him!" Nya defends. It appears that the little sob session last night she had worked out.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to yell if you would stop being a-"

"What happened to you two?" Kai asks, "Did you break up or something?"

"Kai! You weren't supposed to say that in front of Jay!" Nya wailed, turning to me,"Jay, I'm so sorry."

_"Jay, I'm really sorry," she says, turning away from me, her eyes filling with tears_

_"Sorry for what?" I ask, "You have nothing to be sorry for."_

_"Yes, I do," she replies, "Look, I hated putting you in between the middle of that fued between you and Cole. It was completely wrong of me, but it helped me made my choice."_

_"So, who did you choose?" I inquire, knowing what her answer's going to be. I wait for the dying impact to come; this is a battle I have lost. "It's not me, is it?"_

_"No, I'm sorry. I choose Cole, Jay. I don't want to hurt you anymore. He's my perfect match! How can I say no to that!" she cries, giving me a hug which I awkwardly return. This is the last time she'll hug me like this._

_"I hope we can still be friends," she mumbles into my shirt._

_"Yeah, sure. Friends," I say._

_Honestly, the is the worst day of my life. She's hurt me like this, toying around with my emotions, and she still expects us to be friends! I can't believe this blasphemy! And Cole, since day one, he's never showed any romantic feelings towards Nya until the stupid machine ruined all of our lives! How does that compute!?_

I wake back up, panting and yelling as the sky is now dark and gloomy. Just like my feelings are now.

"Are you alright, Jay?" Nya asks worriedly.

"Stay away from me," I growl, "I know you don't care about me one bit. Stop trying to fake it."

"Jay, I'm not faking-"

"Yeah, you are," I snap, "Do you only care about yourself? 'Cause that's what it seemed like when you chose Cole over me because of some stupid machine."

"Oh, no. The memory that we didn't want to come back came back," Lloyd murmured, "Here he goes again."

"Jay, you don't understand-"

"I understand completely fine, Nya. If you really did love me; if you actually cared about my feelings in this stupid love triangle, we would have never been this situation in the first place." I snap. Why am I so outraged? I need some air.

-X-

"Hey," a voice greets, and my ears perk up immediately.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"I just wanted to talk," she replies, sitting down next to me, "You know, Cole and I broke up. I know it's kind of a touchy subject right now, but I thought you would like to know."

"I really wouldn't," I mumble, hugging my knees in a childish manner.

"Look, Jay, I really do owe you; I have to admit. You've done probably more than anyone alive has done for me. If it weren't for you, I don't know what place I'd be right now. Probably dead if you ask me," she says, making me turn and look at her, "Amnesia must be tough, isn't it? I couldn't make it through something like that".

"Please stop trying to flatter me," I scoff, "I don't need any condolence from you."

"I know you don't," she says, "Just promise me something:when you find another girl, promise me you'll treat her right. Make new memories with her."

"I can't," I admit, making her eyes widen.

"Why not?" she asks. I step closer to her and take her hands.

"Because, Nya, I wouldn't want to live in a reality without you there with me," I confess.

"Jay-"

I cut her off with a kiss, a slow and gentle one. She immediately kisses me back with as much passion, melting into the kiss. I snake my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. I don't want to pull away, even if this is wrong. My emotions are so messed up right now.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks harshly behind us.

"C-Cole, this isn't what it looks like," Nya explains, letting go of me, her warmth escaping me.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Nya," he hisses, trying to calm himself down but it's obvious it isn't working.

"Well, why do you care! We broke up anyways! And Jay treats me better than you ever have!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

"You know what! I can't take this anymore with you!" he cries.

"Neither can I!" she agrees in the yelling manner. I shake my head at them. People are so impossible Plthese days.

"Then I never want to see you again!" he shouts, walking away and slamming the door.

She drops to her knees and cries, her "perfect match" isn't so perfect after all, is he? Hm, guess I was right. But that's not my biggest problem right now.

"J-Jay," she calls between sobs.

"H-hey it's okay. Don't cry, don't cry; I've got you, " I soothe gently, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair.

_The next morning we avoided each other, looking in the other direction and as far away as possible. _

_"Look, Jay, I can't take this anymore! You don't hold grudges for this long!" she exclaims, taking my hands in hers._

_"Get away from me," I snap, pushing her aside and walking away. _

_"I thought we were friends!" she shouts, making me stop in my tracks. _

_"Yeah, you're right, Nya. We're friends," I say, a forced smile plastered on my face._

Right...we're...friends. Just friends.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! School has just been a pain in the neck right now (Literally, my neck hurts when I try to look up from my homework.). I had no school today, so I tried to write and rewatch Ouran High School Host Club as much as I could (Love that show!), and Fairy Tail of course! Which reminds me, ugh, now I have to update my Fairy Tail story! *facepalms for being am idiot*. Great. Just what I needed.**

**Yeah. I'll try for a quicker update next time, but I can't promise anything. Kinda been unmotivated for a while. This chapter was kinda rushed, I have to admit.**

**Can I get some a reviews? I've gotten 8 for the last few chapters. Can I get more. (All the reviews I usually get for stories have been cut in half. :( ). Again, unmotivated here!**

**My friend also showed me the song Amnesia by 5SOS. Check it out! I swear that is like this story's theme song!**

**~electricblue1214**


	5. It's All Good Now

Chapter 5

I walk back to my room, waking up outside where there was no one there a while back. It was still dark out, so I decided to get more sleep. Groggily, I fumble with the doorknob until it opens, walking in without hesitation. As soon as I'm in, a figure grabs my shoulders and pins me to the ground viciously, my head colliding with wood floor. Ow!

"Look, amnesia boy, I don't care if you lost your memory or anything, but that doesn't give you the right to go around kissing people's girlfriends, got it?" it hisses at me.

"I-I'm really sorry, Cole! I don't know what got into me! It was just one of those moments!" I gasp, defending myself for a hit that never comes.

_"Hey, Jay," Cole chirps cheerfully, his arms around Nya's shoulders as he smiles happily, the same expression on Nya's face. It pained me. It pained me to see another man with the woman I love so dearly. That was supposed to be me._

_"Yes, Cole?" I ask, a fake grin on my __face. There had been a lot of those lately; I didn't really have any reason to smile anymore. Still, they would be suspicious seeing me all depressed like that._

_"I want you to promise me something," he orders._

_"What is it?" I inquire, still not exactly sure what was supposed to be going on. _

_"I don't ever want us fighting like that again. You're a good friend of mine, probably my best friend, and I hate seeing you get hurt. Promise me we'll never fight about Nya?" he begs, my eyes widening. Is he an idiot or something? This man just stole the girl of my dreams away from me, and he expects the one who lost to be fine and over this? _

_"Sure," I answer, shaking Cole's hand as the black ninja smiles back. Gosh, how I wanted to punch him. But he looks __so happy._

"C-Cole?" I whisper, looking to the bunk next to me. I can't believe that happened again! It's starting to get annoying, especially since I can't control it. Someone put me on my bed.

"I'm afraid Cole is asleep, Jay," Zane whispers back gently, "It would be best not to wake him. He's worse when he's woken up by someone else."

"Oh, okay," I sigh, a silence filling the room before I start to speak again. "Hey, Zane."

"Yes, Jay?" he says back.

"Does Cole hate me?" I mumble, almost inaudible to hear.

"No," he replies, "He doesn't hate you, Jay. Love- it makes people do crazy things. I can tell you that Cole is just jealous of you. You make Nya love you without even trying, something he can't accomplish. That's why he takes his anger out on you. I hope you can understand and forgive him for his reasons; he's never like this.

"I didn't know that," I breathe, tossing and turning to find a comfortable spot in the covers, "Thanks, Zane. I'll have to talk to him in the morning."

"You're most welcome. Anything for a friend," he replies, a small smile on his face as I look down on the bunk below me.

-X-

The gong wakes us up the next morning. I groan, banging my head against the ceiling as I fall out of my bed...again.

"Good morning, pupils," Sensei greets calmly, "Today you make a take off. Even you, Jay. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Sensei," I reply back, bowing my head since that's what I learn as respect.

We all dress into our uniforms and walk to the deck for some training. I stop as we enter, remembering what I must do now. I honestly do feel bad for him, even if I don't remember much of him. Bits and pieces are coming back at least.

"Hey, Cole," I call out, the said person turning around, "Do you want to spar with me?"

"Sure," he replies, all his anger seeming to be erased by now, "Do you still remember how to?"

"Not really," I admit, "but I owe you one."

"Owe me for what?" he asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Um, well you see- I'm really sorry, Cole. I'm sorry I kissed Nya; she's yours anyway. You were right," I apologize, blocking myself for impact if he's really that mad.

"No, Jay, I'm the one that's wrong," he replies, his expression softening,"You didn't know any better. Plus, I'm pretty sure Nya doesn't love me anymore. The only person who she loves is you."

"Why are you taking this so well? I've hurt you!" I cry, "You deserve so much better than this! Hit me, punch me! I've taken away your happiness!"

He looks mad at me now. This makes me feel better somehow. Cole-he doesn't deserve this at all. I mean, he...he looked so happy in that one memory.

He lashes out a punch to my face, leaving a red mark on my cheek.

"Jay," he says, "You're such a fool. Look at me; you never took away anything; I'm happy with just the way I am. I don't need a girl who doesn't even love me romantically to make me happy. I'd rather be here with you, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd. Isn't that all that matters? So stop being an immature juvenile and get up and spar with me. Now that would make me happy."

He holds out his hand and helps me up.

"One question first," I state.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Why'd you punch me in the face?" I question, Cole smile turning into a huge grin.

"I've kind of been wanting to do that," he laughs.

-X-

"You should be using more of your speed with your kicks," Cole informs as he teachers me sparring once more. I'm getting pretty good at this; we've been here the whole day.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice asks behind us, "You're not fighting again, are you?"

"Of course not, Nya," I scoff, "Cole's been teaching me how to spar again."

"Can I see?" she asks, making us nod our heads as we get into our fighting positions.

I land the first punch, Cole immediately dodging it as he counterattacks with a blow to my stomach. I groan, not wanting to give up as I use my speed to attack quicker. Unfortunately, he can keep up until I land a swift kick to his legs, tripping him as he stumbled. He gets his balance back and goes right for my face, myself using my arms to block it. I wince in pain. He's really strong. We keep going at it for minutes until I take a jump to the air for a final sidekick, knocking him to the ground with a thud.

"Nice job, Jay," Cole says as I offer my hand to pull him up.

"Thanks," I reply, smiling at him.

Nya suddenly bursts into tears. I look at her with caution, running to her side as I try to comfort her as much as I can.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I sputter, the words flying out of my mouth; I continue to ask questions as she shakes her head.

"What is it?" Cole asks, his arms crossed as he looked at her calmly. At least he's not mad at her anymore.

"I'd never thought I'd see you two get along," she cries happily, pulling us both into a hug as awkward as it could ever be.

We make our way back to our rooms moments later, and that's when I finally notice it.

Nya's mine now. I don't even have a competition to deal with anymore. I'm going to be grinning the rest of the night.

_A dragon lands at the entrance to the inside of the temple, its scales glistening with the colors of fire that make it look menacing and wild. Three ninja await at the temple, wondering about the safety of the fourth. _

_"What about Kai?" I ask Zane. _

_"Right here," a voice answers, the doors opening to reveal the red ninja on the dragon's back, petting in softly, "If you say you're not going to do anything bad with them, and they trust you, they're actually not that bad."_

_My eyes flit to the unfamiliar girl is at the back of him, smiling happily with those pretty red lips. I felt a blush creep up my neck and to my cheeks, trying to speak, but the words are trapped inside my throat. It all comes out as a rasp._

_She looks confused, tilting her head adorably as she tries to make out the words._

_"He wants to know if you like blue," Zane finishes for me. I mentally remind to thank him later._

_"It's my favorite color," she giggles. _

_"Yes!" I cheer wildly to myself, probably embarrassing myself, but I don't really care._

_She's mine._

**Author's Note: Wow. It's been more than two months since I've updated. I'm really sorry about that! I had major writer's block for this story, and I'm still trying to figure out how to end it. I don't know if I should even keep this as the last chapter or not because it does kind of seem like an ending. Maybe an epilogue after this? Probably. Nah, one more chapter before the epilogue.**

**HAPPY FANFICTION BIRTHDAY TO ME! It's been exactly one year since I joined. My real birthday isn't for another few weeks.**

**Also, there's school and my other stories, so yeah...**

**I'm also quite sorry of the quality of this chapter. Not my best for sure. Could I still get some reviews for this story? Eight at least?**

**The next update I don't even know when...**

**Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it!**

**~electricblue1214**


	6. Visit of Remembrance

Chapter 6

It's been almost a year since I have lost my memory. Almost a year since I had forgotten about her, the jealousy I was caught up in, and the dispute between myself and one of my best friends. I have to admit I was reckless back then, letting my emotions get the best of me; even now there are still times when they get the best of me. I was careless, and I had lost her to him. The woman I love so dearly and keep so close to my heart. I should have known better; I should have-

"Are you ready, Jay?" she asks sweetly, walking out of her room, pulling me out of my thoughts as a smile immediately plastered on my face.

"Yeah," I answer back, taking her hand and intertwining it with mine, never wanting to let go.

"You seemed really quiet," she points out, squeezing my hand gently.

"Well, I was just thinking about something," I tell her politely.

"And what would that 'something' be?" she questions playfully, her face falling at my unusually serious one.

"You," I admit softly, kissing her temple as we made our way outside, taking the car I had fixed up over the course of the past few months.

"Are you ready to see your parents?" she giggles as she gets in the driver's seat, since I don't know the way to my own junkyard that I grew up in.

"No," I panic in worry, "What if I don't remember them? What if I mess up and say something that hurts their feelings? What if-" She cuts me off with a kiss, looking straight into my eyes.

"Jay," she assures, "You have nothing to worry about, trust me. I'll be with you the whole the way."

"But I'm scared, Nya," I confess, "They're my parents who I barely remember anything about."

"Well, don't be," she counters, already backing away into the road, "Your parents are sweet. A little embarrassing but sweet."

"That didn't make me feel better at all," I mumble, her airy laughter filling the car, music to my ears.

"I like the confident you better than this part of you right now," she admits, trying to hold back her laughter, "Why are you being such a coward about this?"

"I am not being a coward!" I protest, "How would you feel about meeting your parents you've forgotten about?! And they know practically everything about you! How would you feel, Nya?"

"Okay, fine," she agrees, "It is a little frightening and all, but I wouldn't be freaking out as much as you right now."

"Why are you so against me today?" I ask.

"I'm not against you," she explains, "I just think your judgement is completely wrong."

"That's practically the same thing!" I yell in frustration.

"I'm just messing with you, Jay," she laughs, "You don't have to be so on edge."

"I can't help it," I reply. My palms are sweating; my hands are shaking; I feel like I can't breathe. Why am I so nervous? It's just my parents! Yeah, it's just my parents. I've known them my whole life. BUT WHY AM I STILL FREAKING OUT!?

"You're too overdramatic," Nya giggles, parking the car in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. Did I say that out loud?

"Uh, Nya," I say after a few moments of silence, "Where the heck are we?"

"Your parents' junkyard," she responds, "What do you expect? A mansion on the top of the hill?"

"No," I scoff, "It's just- there's just so much...junk everywhere. Everywhere I look there's piles of miscellaneous clutter."

"Since when do you care about mess?" Nya questions.

"I don't," I answer, "It's just overwhelming. I've seen this place in about one or two of those memory visions, but it's a lot different here."

"How so?" she asks curiously, pushing a strand of her silky ebony hair away from her face.

"It's more realistic," I reply breathily, a cute pout decorating her face. That's what she gets for making fun of me.

"Way to state the obvious," she retorts, getting out of the car, "Are you done?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I counter back.

Once we get out of the car, we walk a few feet to the entrance. I examine the sign closely. Is this where I really live? It's a lot...different than I imagined. Almost immediately, two figures rush out of the small trailer to us, smiles on their faces. I recognize them from the hospital. That's right, these are my parents. Even though I grew up with these people, none of my memory has returned about them. Perhaps this little trip of mine will help jog my memory.

"Jay!" the woman cries, my eyes widening as she tackles me in a bone-crushing hug. What was her name again? It started with an 'E' I think. Her smile falters when she sees the blank look on my face, turning to Nya with a hopeful look.

"Has he remembered anything about us yet?" she asks, getting an unfortunate shake the head from Nya.

"No, not yet," she answers, "but his memory is getting better. He even remembers how Sensei Wu got him to become a ninja in the first place."

"Well, that's...good to hear," she sighs disappointedly, "He'll eventually remember us someday. We just have to be patient and hope for the best. It seems that his memory hasn't gone back that far yet."

"Hey, Mom," I call out, her head immediately turning towards mine.

"Yes, Jay?" she asks cheerfully, an obviously forced smile on her face.

I want to cry. I find it ridiculous that I can't even remember my parents, the people that raised me and took care of me. It's sickening. I'm standing here, right in front of them, and nothing comes to my mind. Nothing. Background information, history, nothing!

"Jay, are you alright?" the man that is supposedly my father, who I know absolutely nothing about asks.

"You're not going to pass out again, are you?" Nya adds frantically, placing a hand to my cheek.

"I'm fine," I answer, gently pushing her hand back down. I wish I didn't. Now I want her presence back. "I want to see my room. Just for old time's sake."

"Of course," she says rather joyously, "Come this way! Ed, show Jay to his room."

"And please make it quick," Nya begs, "He's quite in a vulnerable state right now, passing out at the most random moments."

"That must be hard," my mother says, pushing me towards the trailer, "Let's get you inside. I would hate ending up carrying in."

They push the sliding door open, revealing quite a small living space. Walking inside, they lead me to the end of the corridor, sliding the next door open to what was, and probably still is, my room.

"So what do you think?" they ask.

"It's different than I expected," I respond honestly. It is.

The walls are painted the same shade of blue as my garb, a twin-sized bed pushed up against the it. A small, wooden desk is placed beside it, blueprints lied across it messily that are probably uncompleted. Piles of spare parts fill up another corner, and a small closet lies in the opposite.

"How long has it been since I've been here?" I ask curiously. My parents shrug, not knowing the answer either.

"Probably more than year," my father replies.

"What? Why so long?" I add, partially curious, partially angry at myself. What was wrong with me?

"Well, Jay, sweetie," my mother answers, "You didn't exactly like visiting us. In fact, it seemed as if you were annoyed or embarassed."

"Nya, is this true?" I interrogate; she nods her head in response.

"Well, honestly, I'm sorry for treating you that way in the past," I apologize, "I hope you can forgive me."

"Jay," my mother cries, almost at the brink of crying, "Don't apologize. There's no need to. I have to admit, we have said a few embarrassing things about you in the past, and what you're going through is way more important."

"Mom," I console, giving her a hug, "There's no need to cry. I'll come back; I swear."

"Jay, I think we have to leave now, or we'll miss our dinner reservations," Nya announces, immediately getting my attention. I can't miss that! Of course, it's not as important as my parents, but I do have to ask something there. I have everything planned out already.

"Well, Mom," I say, "Dad, I have to go now."

"Are you taking Nya on a date?" she sobs into my shoulder, wiping her tears when she sees me nod and smile. "Well, I'm happy for you, son. I wish you luck, okay?"

"Okay," I reply, hugging my father before walking out the door, taking Nya's hand in mine. When we're about halfway to the car, I hear their voices in the distance.

"Bye, Jay!"

"Good luck, sweetie! I want to be invited to your wedding! Don't forget!"

"Mom!" I cry, turning back around, an obvious blush on my face. She giggles, waving to me before going back inside.

"What was that?" Nya laughs as we get in the car, a blush present on her cheeks as well.

"I don't even know," I chuckle, "They're my parents. What do you expect?"

"That," she continues to laugh, "You know, that's exactly what you used to say to me when they'd do something like that."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep," she answers, her blush becoming a darker shade of red, "And on a side note, Jay, I'd totally marry you, amnesia or not."

"N-nice to hear," I stutter, my face exploding with color. We sit in silence for a while, not knowing what to say or do.

"Hey, Nya," I call to her.

"What is it?" she asks.

"My parents," I reply, "I never got their names. I think my mom said my dad's name once, but I don't remember it."

"Oh," she says, "Well, your dad's name is Ed, and your mom's name is Edna."

"Ed and Edna," I repeat.

I'll remember that. And I'll remember them. This time for sure.

**Author's Note: I'm just going to complain to myself for you. Why am I so slow at updating? Well, I'm really sorry about that. I've just been really busy lately, and I started writing for the Fairy Tail archive recently. I enjoy doing it. A lot. The downside is it consumes a ton of my time. There's also procrastination, which I tend to do a lot. Again, I'm sorry. Updates for this story are slow, if you haven't noticed already.**

**Get ready for something big next chapter. Next chapter for sure is the last. I hope you all enjoy reading this story.**

**Just on a side note, I watch a ton of anime. If you do also, what's your favorite? Mine's Fairy Tail (NO, REALLY!?).**

**Could I get to 66 (random number) reviews for this story?**

**See you all next time...**

**-electricblue1214**


	7. Finale

Chapter 7

**Final chapter, guys. Hope the ending isn't too rushed.**

* * *

><p>"Why are we in Ninjago City?" Nya asks curiously, tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as we waited at a red light, "I'm quite confused why you would take me here."<p>

"It's a date, silly," I joke from the passenger seat. I really hate being vulnerable; honestly, it makes me feel helpless. "Why wouldn't I take you here?"

"I don't know," she replies, looking out the window, "Everything always seems to go wrong in this city."

"Well, I assure you nothing is going to go wrong today," I promise as she looks back at me, placing a kiss on my cheek before turning her attention back to the stoplight, which was now green as we drove to one of the fanciest restaurants in all of Ninjago. I fidgeted nervously, fixing my blue tie about a hundred times. I had to do something to keep my hands busy, or I felt like I was going to jump out of the car and into the road, forfeiting what I have been meaning to do for the past couple of months.

We sit in nothing but silence the rest of the way, but in the nervous state I'm in currently, I'm glad we're not speaking. She's just go to make me even more jittery. Don't get me wrong, I love her with all my heart, but I'm...I'm afraid, a coward who doesn't even have the guts to ask the love of his life perhaps the most important question in the world. Ugh, I always seem so stupid in front of her! Why does she love me of all people? Why does she love a guy who is stuck with amnesia and can barely remember any old memories about her? Or does she even love me?

"Jay, is there something wrong?" she inquires, taking one glance at my face before focusing her eyes back on the road. "You look so gloomy all of a sudden."

"It's nothing," I brush off, looking out of the window to avoid eye contact with her. It's not like she's going to see me, anyways.

"It doesn't look like nothing," she counters, "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

I sigh, taking in a deep breath before coming clean. I give up.

"Why do you love me, Nya?" I mumble, her eyes widening as I watch her.

"Because you're Jay," she answers sincerely, "You're just...well, you."

"Yeah, but what do you love about me?" I ask curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I practically love everything about you," Nya replies, "Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, loudness, humor- the list could probably go on forever, Jay."

"Now I feel like the girl in this relationship," I mutter, making her giggle, "This is stupid."

"You're not, I swear," she guarantees, messing up my hair, "but why are you so curious all of a sudden? Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"No," I lie, trying to hide, cowering back in my seat, "It's nothing."

"It's doesn't look like nothing," Nya sighs, parking the car and getting out. I'm soon to follow, trying to keep my hands busy and trying to focus on walking forward. If not, I'm pretty sure I would have bolted back to the car by now.

We stay silent the entire walk going into the restaurant. Getting to the entrance, I hold the door open for her and she mumbles a "thanks."

For what seemed to be another eternity, we waited for our table and were seated.

"So," she starts once we're comfortable, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Uh, well, you see," I laugh nervously, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly, "There's...something I've been wanting to say for a long time."

"And what's that?" Nya asks, raising an eyebrow at me. Great job, Jay. Now she's suspicious. And I'm even more nervous than ever.

"I...uh...I'll be right back," I tell her, trying to rush off, but she grabs my wrist as I stand up. I look back at her, her brown orbs staring directly at mine.

"Jay, tell me what's going on," she demands, making me even more terrified than I once was. Scratching the back of my neck sheepishly, I sit back down and stare at my hands, fumbling with my fingers.

"Jay," she repeats with a softer tone, "please tell me what's going on."

"Uh, well, you see..." I trail off, not able to contain myself. Eventually, I give up and end up blurting it out. "I took you here to propose to you, Nya!"

Fortunately, no one hears that. Her eyes widen, letting go of my wrist.

"Oh," she says ones it sinks in, "Oh."

"Are you going to say anything else?" I question nervously, my face exploding with color as I wait anxiously for her answer. I honestly think there's something wrong with me. I can't even propose correctly.

"Yes," she whispers, though I don't quite catch it.

"What?" I ask nervously.

"Y-Yes, Jay, I will marry you!" she exclaimed after a few seconds, jumping into my arms and planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I eagerly kiss back, never wanting to let go. Pulling away from the kiss, she hugs me tightly, her arms wrapped around my neck.

Unfortunately, the whole restaurant seemed to hear us then, clapping and whistling. Nya buries her face in my shirt, but I don't know if she's embarrassed or not. Great. Just what I needed. Cheers and applause.

"I thought you were going to say no," I whisper once their attention is taken away from us.

"Silly," she replies, "Why would I say no?"

"Well, for one, I didn't get down on one knee. Two, because I'm this guy who has amnesia and barely knows a single thing about the woman he loves," I say, "Are you willing to cope with that?"

"Of course I am, Jay," Nya replies, "I'm willing to cope with anything as long as I have you."

And then she kisses me again.

-X-

"Are you still surprised of my answer?" Nya laughs as we get back in the car, the jewel of her ring glistening from the city lights. We're making our way back home.

"Yes," I reply, "I'm still very surprised, actually."

"Lighten up, Jay," she tells me, "Nothing is going to go wrong."

"I hope so," I agree.

But she jinxes it.

As the light turns green, Nya steps on the gas pedal, both of us unaware of the speeding car hurdling toward us and ignoring the red light, colliding with us on the front of the car seconds later and both vehicles crashing. Unprepared, we take a full blow of the collision, shards of glass and metal flying everywhere, cutting delicate skin and burying us underneath. The vehicle later tips over to its side, my limbs caught between the broken parts.

I cough up blood, pain surging through every part of my body.

What just happened?

Turning to my left, I look at the condition of my new fiancé and see that she's unconscious, blood gushing out from multiple parts of her body, her condition worse then mine. I think.

I sit, no lie, there, the seat belt still holding me back and keeping me from falling and causing worse damage to my body. Good.

Someone help us...or save Nya at least.

Sooner or later, my eyelids start to feel heavy. I'm tired of waiting for someone to rescue us. I think I'm losing too much blood...Someone help m-

-X-

What...W-Where am I?

"Jay!" a voice calls out to me, panic and worry obviously present in their tone, "JAY!"

"Jay!" more voices chorus, probably possibly trying to wake me up.

I force my eyelids open, and they are instantly met with the colorful irises of many others. Almost immediately, I'm tackled into embraces that I honestly don't want to be in.

"Hi, guys," I greet, not sure or what was happening at the moment. "What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" Kai asks curiously. I shake my head.

"I just remember having the weirdest dream," I tell him, "I woke up one day with amnesia, a bunch of crazy things happened, and Nya and I got engaged."

"Uh, Jay," Lloyd points out, "That wasn't a dream. That actually happened."

"It wasn't?" I question, my eyes widening seconds later, "That means I really got engaged to Nya!"

"You got engaged to Nya!?" the others exclaim.

Just then, two other figures enter the room, cutting them off.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!" my mother- I'm pretty sure her name is Edna -says, rushing and hugging me tight, almost starting to choke me. I try to push her away, but that's when I notice I have all these tubes and wires connected to my body. It's best if I not move.

"W-What happened?" I stutter, looking down at my arms and legs when she lets go, which are now bandaged and stitched, ready for recovery. How did I not realize my injuries until now?

"You were in a car accident driving home with your girlfriend," another familiar voice informs. The group spreads out, making way for the doctor who had treated me before. She smiles. "Hello, again, Mister Walker."

"Hello again," I greet back, my eyes widening as I just notice something important.

Driving home with my girlfriend...my girlfriend...fiancé...Nya...Wait, Nya!

"Nya!" I shout in worry, trying to climb out of the hospital bed, but they all hold me back. "Where is she? Tell me!"

"Jay, I..." Cole starts to trail, only for there to be a greater fuel to my anger.

"Where is she!?" I demand loudly, solemn expressions on their faces.

"Nya recently just went into surgery," Kai explains, his head down. "She was in far worse condition than you."

"In surgery!?" I yell, my eyes starting to get watery. When was the last time I cried in the first place? This is all my fault...I don't want to look at any of them in the eyes anymore.

"It's okay, though," he assures, "She has a very high chance of making it out of there alive."

"That doesn't make it any better," I mumble, although no one can hear me.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Cole chimes in, "All we have to do is hope for the best."

I sigh heavily. He's right.

The next few hours are agonizing just sitting there in the hospital bed, waiting and not knowing about the outcome of what was happening. I could only hope that she would be okay, that she would be out alive, safe, and out of harm's way. I wanted to get up so badly, but unfortunately I was restrained every time I tried.

Nya...please be okay.

The surgeon comes out about an hour later, and I would have immediately stand up at that moment of it didn't hurt to stand. A smile is on her face, removing her mask to break the news to us.

"Is she okay?" I ask hopefully as we all wait in anticipation.

"Yes, she's fine," she answers, "It's going to take a while for her to recover, though, a few months or so, but after that she should be fine."

I sigh in relief. Those were the words I wanted to hear.

"Can I go see her?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Not in your current condition," she tells me, "I was given the task of inspecting you earlier, and it's best if you just stay in bed."

"But-" I protest, but she cuts me off.

"She'll be fine," she guarantees, "Nya is strong, isn't she?"

I smile and nod my head.

"Good," the surgeon says, "Now please get some rest. She'll be in the room next to yours if you want to visit her later on. I have a feeling you two will be spending a lot of time together."

"Thank you," I say before she leaves the room. She gives me another smile.

"No problem."

-X-

The next few weeks in the hospital were torture. There were so many checkups, blood tests, even physical therapy. And I didn't get to see Nya until two weeks later, when they claimed I was well enough to leave my hospital room.

She looked just as bad as I did, bandaged and bruised with a smile on her face, but she looked just as eager to see me as well. Like me, we both were in wheelchairs for the next few months because of broken bones, so it was hard to move around, but we managed. We spent as much time as we could with each other, and for some reason I felt happier than I have been for a long time. It was bliss.

Everyone else came to visit once in a while, too, checking on how we were recovering and whatever else they felt like doing.

Cole and I even managed to settle all of our differences once and for all. He even admitted he was the one who threw the road (it was an accident of course), but I instantly forgave him. I'm just glad he's happy, and I'm glad he's happy for our engagement. It must be hard for him, but he always has his cake.

A few weeks after we got out of the hospital and could walk again, Nya and I...well, we got married. The ceremony was beautiful; she was beautiful that day, wearing white and walking down the aisle. We said our vows, and the way she kissed me...it was different than the way we kissed before. It was extremely passionate, and that's when I realized how much she loved me and how much I loved her, too.

I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with her. I think I've fallen in love with her all over again.

And then the best part was getting my memory back. Well, most of it, but hey, nobody's perfect.

I swear it hit me like the rock that took it away. As time went on, I was remembering more and more until one day I went out cold apparently. I woke up two days later, and I seemed to remember just about everything, being tackled by the guys and asked multiple questions like, "Do you remember when this happened?" or "What's this?"

But of course, there are the memories that will probably be lost forever. I wish I could treasure them.

I stopped blacking out after that incident, and mostly my life was back to normal.

Oh, and one more thing-

"Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl cries, tugging on my pant leg, "They want you inside! Uncle Kai is going to do something, and he wants you to see, too!"

"Tell them I'll be right there," I laugh, ruffling her hair. She beams at me before giggling and running back inside.

I've heard people say it before. That they want amnesia to forget about things that happened in their life.

Well, don't wish for amnesia. Memories, good or bad, should be treasured in my opinion, and if you were to lose them, you would just break yourself even more.

I should know from experience.

Because waking up with amnesia one day is terrifying; it seems as if the world is crashing down on you. And you'll never be fine. Up to now, I'm still not okay and recovering.

Memories are something to hold on to, so you should treasure them, cherish them forever and ever.

Forever and ever.

**Author's Note: OMG I'm not dead! Yay! It feels like forever since the last time I completed a story. I'm so glad I pulled through with this one. I know the ending was kind of well...terrible. Sorry.**

**I just want to say thank you to all of you for reading this story, favoriting it and following it. Thank you for making this my most successful story of Ninjago. I really appreciate it.**

**And here comes the sad part:**

**To be honest, I honestly don't know if I'll continue writing for this archive. Right now, my main focus is my Fairy Tail story, and by the looks of it, it's going to be long. I have so many ideas for there and not enough for here. But I might return back eventually. Plus, there are so many better authors out there than me that can entertain you all.**

**I'm going to miss you guys so much. This was my first archive, and this is where my writing really seemed to improve than some of the things I wrote earlier. I made friends here and have met many different people. Thank you for the experience.**

**Please leave a review for this story. I wonder if anyone will miss me.**

**I hope to see all of you soon.**

**~electricblue1214**


End file.
